Capture the Flag (Q2)
Capture the Flag is a multiplayer Game Mode that was officially designed by Dave "Zoid" Kirsch and introduced in Quake II. The goal is to acquire the enemy team’s flag and return it to the amicable team’s flag, which must remain in its base. There exist three variations: Normal, One Flag, and Three Team. Normal Two parts of the map designated as base encampments for each one of the two teams. When somebody enters the game, she or he is assigned to a team. One may switch to the other team, depending on the server’s configuration. If one joins the other team, one will lose her or his amount of kills. The player spawns at her or his team’s base, but if she or he dies, they aren’t spawned there, but rather at one of the Deathmach starting points. This is so that one doesn’t kill somebody defending her or his flag at the enemy base as he comes back to life immediately in the same location. Every flag is based on the Strogg Key models. If one obtains the enemy flag, one must return to her or his base and contact the flag in order to score. If one returns to her or his base, the flag might not exist there if the other team possesses it. The remainder of the team must terminate the enemy player and reobtain the flag. When one with a flag contacts one’s own flag, she or he will complete a successful capture. One receives 15 points while the other team mates receive 10. If one kills an opponent who possesses one’s team’s flag, the opponent relinquishes it and the killer receives 2 points. If one contacts her or his flag, it will teleport back to the amicable base. One also receives a single point as a recovery bonus. This rewards the defenders for protecting their flag. Defending from an assault a team mate who carries the flag counts as an assist worth 3 points, and returning it to the base garners one an extra point. Since everyone commences at their base after each level mutation, or upon joining the game, the team will have to decide who is going to go offensive and attempt to acquire the enemy flag, and who will play defensively by remaining at the base and protecting the flag. One Flag Both the Red and the Blue teams shall commence in their base camps. Neither one of the teams shall possess a flag at their camps. The flag starts out in a designated "one flag" starting point on the map. Both teams must then attempt to teach that before their opponents do so. Once they gain control of the flag, the object is not to return to one’s own camp, but rather, to the other team’s base camp. Concerning scoring, all of the regular rules for this Game Mode apply. Every point awarded for the flag capture, slaying enemies, dispatching threats to the flag carrier, and the remainder of the rules would apply. Three Team There shall exist three teams at the spawning time: the two normal Red and Blue Teams, as well as a third Grey team. The Blue and Red ones initially commence at their normal base sites; the members of the Grey one shall spawn in aleatory Deathmatch starting points. Concerning scoring, the rules for both the Red and Blue teams remains exactly the game, but the grey team members can acquire either color flag and must run it to the other color’s base camp in order to score. The remainder of the scoring rules still apply to the Grey team, but the points are halved in order to compensate for the ability to obtain either flag. Nonetheless, the other scoring functions identically. Category:Quake II game modes